


The Cat's Waltz

by YukiAizawa



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderswap, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Multi, Slow Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiAizawa/pseuds/YukiAizawa
Summary: Female Allen Walker.After Allen escaped from the Black Order, she found herself being hunted down by both the Exorcists and the Noah.  Deciding that it would be best if she lays low, she hides out in a town on the border of France and Germany.  She has been hiding for a good three months.  And while there she has been visited by a black cat with a weird mark on her head.  Allen likes the company even though she has suspicions of who it is.  But when the Black Order shows up, she finds that she has to place her fate into the hands of who the cat really is.





	The Cat's Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is finally done. I'm kind of happy with how this turned out. I'll be trying to do at least 2000 words per chapter, but it might be more at times. Anyways, please do leave a comment about your thoughts of this. I would really love to know.

If one were to have asked Allen why she was staring out the window of the safe-house, with the rain tapping against the pane of glass, one would have only gotten a sigh. In truth she was… lonely. She had been on the run from the Noah and the Black Order for three months now, and in that time she hadn’t been able to meet up with her friends. And so here she was in a safe-house waiting for when things cooled down and both the Noah and the Black Order forgot about her.

In this town she could remain inconspicuous. The town itself was rather large, not so big as that she had to worry about a vast amount of Akuma, but not too small that she would stand out. The town was inland, on the border of Germany and France. To keep from standing out, she had dyed her hair black; while using make up to cover up her scar. Once and a while there would be an Akuma, but unlike before when she was part of the Black Order, she wouldn’t go rushing in to get rid of them. Instead she did it silently, biding her time before striking like a predator. This was so she wouldn’t draw the attention of the Black Order.

There was nothing she could do about the Earl and his family. They would notice that the Akuma were disappearing from this town. It was her hope that they would figure it was just some Exorcists that were passing through the town every once and a while. The only problem with this plan, was she had to allow the Akuma to do what they wanted. That way to make it an illusion that Exorcists were passing by once and a while.

Today though she didn’t really want to deal with anything, ranging from Akuma to Exorcists. She wished that she could be like the people out there on the streets hurrying to get out of the rain. Those people were ignorant of the war that was taking place in the shadows. The secret war between the Exorcists and the Noah.

Allen could only sigh. Turning away from the window, she looked over at the fireplace that was burning through the logs. She had been able to afford this place because of the funds she had hidden from the Black Order. She didn’t, couldn’t, trust other people to handle her money. Living with Cross had quickly shown her that people, even those in jobs that required handling money in a reasonable way, were still Human and prone to greed.

She walked over to the fireplace, putting several logs into the fire place. She made sure they burned before turning away from the stifling heat. She would need more money soon. She didn’t want to trick people out of their money with poker and the town she was in wasn’t really known for mining. Since it was smack-dab on the border of Germany and France, it saw a lot of traffic passing through.

Allen wondered if she could get a job as a guard for those passing by or a guide. Having traveled around the world on account of her work with the Black Order, it meant that she had to study maps extensively to find the best route to where she had to go. So that knowledge could come in handy for those who had to reach their destination as early as possible. But she didn’t know if that would actually be the best thing to do for a job. Word would spread about how reliable she was, and it was guaranteed the Black Order would hear about it.

She could also do more physical labor, helping with the loading and unloading of supplies for people. Truthfully all Allen really needed was a job. At this point she was getting desperate enough to work at a tavern. She had already started to ration out her money and hadn’t been able to get as much food as she should be eating. Buying this house had caused her to take a huge hit to her finances as well.

Sighing once again, she headed out of the room to her study. It wasn’t a big study. It was a room with several bookshelves lined up against a single wall. Over by the window was her desk. That had actually cost her quiet a bit, considering that it was made out of Teak. The only reason she had gotten it was because she liked how it smelled.

Walking over to the bookshelf, she stared at the many copies that were lining the shelves. Some of them were one of a kind, the type of book that could be found in a collectors collection. Others were things that she had taking from the Black Order before she had made her escape. She grabbed one book that looked interesting. Though it was only interesting because it had a vast amount of sealing spells in it.

That was another problem that she had to deal with. The Fourteenth was starting to get closer to awakening. Allen had been lucky to find that there were certain things that she could use to keep him dormant. But those methods were starting to fail. She needed some way to stop the Fourteenth from taking over her body.

Taking the book and exiting the room, she plopped herself down on a chair that she had put near the fire place. Just as she was about to open the book to read, she heard the sound of scratching coming from her front door. She placed the book down, before heading to the door to see what it was. Although she was almost positive that she knew the cause of the scratching.

For the past month, she had been getting a guest. A certain type of guest that always appeared. And as she opened the door she was proving right. Standing in front of the door was a black cat. The cat was female, with a weird mark on her forehead. Allen didn’t find a reason to think it was suspicious. She already had a good idea of who the cat actually was, but she was just glad that she actually had somebody who would visit her.

She had started to call the black cat Bell, because she had a suspension of who it was and also because the cat had a ribbon around her neck that had a bell.

Currently, Bell looked like somebody had thrown her into a river. She was completely drenched and the look on her face was the cat version of a scowl. Allen couldn’t help but smile at her. “Come on, let’s get you warmed up and dried off by the fire.” She said, grabbing hold of the cat and picking her up. Bell didn’t struggle as Allen walked back to the fireplace. She sat down, placing Bell gently in her lap while picking the book up. This had become the twos normal routine. Allen would read a book, while Bell would relax on her lap.

Allen found the book was rather interesting. It might have come as a shock to a lot of people, but she loved reading. It was relaxing and helped take her mind off the mess that was her life. Though today she couldn’t exactly read. Something was tugging at the back of her mind. A sort of nagging feeling that she just couldn’t get rid of. She closed the book before placing it to the side. Once more she sighs, something she had been doing too much of lately, and leaned back closing her eyes. Her fingers threaded through the sleek black fur of Bell, scratching in a way that made the cat purr. 

A smile graces her pale lips, feeling some of her worries were easing away. “I feel like something is going to be happening soon Bell.” Allen tells her, biting her lower lip. And just as she said that a scream came from outside. Allen’s curse mark activated, and she knew it was an Akuma.

She quickly jumped from her position on the chair, knocking Bell off her lap. The black cat didn’t seem happy, annoyed look on her face, but Allen ignored her for now. She quickly rushed outside, finding that people were fleeing from what she could count about ten Akuma.

Allen quickly disposed of them, though she hadn’t been paying attention to her surroundings at the time. She didn't notice that there was a shadow in a nearby alleyway. IF she had noticed, she wouldn’t have returned back home. She would have gotten as far away from the town as she could. If only to stop what was about to happen. But she hadn’t noticed and later that night she had changed into her nightshirt before climbing into bed. She was joined by Bell, who Allen smiled softly at.

Shutting her eyes, the young white haired girl fell into a dreamless sleep. Bell after a few minutes listening to make sure Allen was truly asleep, opened her eyes. She sat up, eyes staring at the sleeping face of Allen, as moonlight created a halo around her. The black cat got up, moving away from the Ex-Exorcist, before arriving at the fireplace. The embers were still glowing, and Bell shifted. Her body morphed, becoming the rather recognizable form of Lulu Bell.

She looked around the house, having seen it many times already. Still she knew that the Black Order used golems to spy on others. And she didn’t want them to know the location of Allen. What they would do to the young girl when they got her hands on her, Lulu Bell shuddered to think. Her eyes drifted over to said former Exorcist.

She had a feeling that Allen had some clue as to the fact Lulu Bell wasn’t a normal cat. But for whatever reason, she didn’t bring it up. The 12th disciple of the clan of Noah found that the girl was ridiculous to trust her so easily. She could have been ordered by the Millennium Earl to kill her, and it would have been easy. But the Earl hadn’t ordered her to do so. She turned her head away, before walking to the room where she knew she needed to report.

Said room was the study of the house, and inside said study was the familiar door that belonged to Road Kamelot. “What are you doing Lulu Bell?” The familiar voice of the second oldest living member of the Clan of Noah questioned.

Lulu Bell only raised an eyebrow and Road knew exactly what she was asking. “I mean you know Millennie only told you to watch her. And yet here you are in your cat form, closer then you really need to be.” The deceivingly young looking girl commented. Lulu Bell only shrugs.

“It’s easier to keep an eye on the target.” She answers, voice the perfect tone of professionalism. Road hums in amusement eyes flashing with something that Lulu Bell couldn’t tell.

“If you say so Lulu.” The 9th disciple pauses, looking over at the countless amounts of books that rested on the bookshelves. “She didn’t take me for a reader.”

Lulu Bell once again shrugged. “She’s recently been looking for obscure rituals that will keep the Fourteenth dormant. She’s already employed several of them, though they are failing.” Lulu Bell had seen some of the more brutal ones. The thing about these rituals were that they normal had to be carved into the skin.

It caused the Noah of Lust to frown, thinking about that pale skin have countless scars across it. Road noticed the frown, but chose to say nothing about it. Lulu Bell shook her head again, before turning her attention back to Road. Road didn’t say anything for a bit eyeing Lulu Bell, before shrugging.

“Anyways, this isn’t a social call that I’m on.” The Noah of Dreams says. Lulu Bell waits, crossing her arms. “It seems that the Black Order has discovered that Allen is here.” Lulu Bell clenched her jaw, anger flashing in her eyes for a brief second. “Millennie has new orders for you.”

“And what are those orders?”

“Do not let Allen Walker fall into the hands of the Black Order. You are to protect her. Rather you reveal yourself or not is up to you. But you are allowed to use anything at your disposal, as long as the Black Order doesn’t get their hands on her.”

Lulu Bell nodded. Already she was going through the pros and cons of revealing herself to Allen. In the end she decided that it would be easier to do so. She watched as Road began to walk through her door. The deceivingly young look Noah stopped turning to look at Lulu Bell. “Oh, and Lulu Bell. Don’t get attached. She’ll be consumed by Nea in time.” And with that the Noah of Dreams entered her door, and it disappeared.

Lulu Bell was left in the silence of the room. Her eyes staring at the spot that Road has disappeared, going over the words that she had told her. Then she scowled, scoffing at the concept of getting attached to that naive young girl.

She transformed into her cat form, heading back to Allen’s room to fall asleep. all while she ignored the fact that her heart clenched thinking that Allen would disappear when the Noah inside of her awoke.


End file.
